


[Podfic] Equilibrium

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Relationship Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, don't copy this work to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Sherlock doesn’t just come out and say: ‘John, I think it’s time you moved into my room with me, and I’d like it very much if you did just that.’ No, that’s not his way, especially in this not-his-area.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	[Podfic] Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equilibrium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101741) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> And a short but sweet fic to finish up the day of celebrating patternofdefiance's birthday. More to come this week, though! <3

Length: 9:03

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0cduhkonzh1wxgw/Equilibrium_by_patternofdefiance1.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/equilibrium-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/post music - [Easy to Love by Ivan & Alyosha (Audiotree live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSVGp4i_psc)


End file.
